As common data storage and computation practices transition to cloud-based and data center centralized approaches, an amount of computation and processes performed by data centers, particularly on large quantities of data, increases rapidly. With increased computation and processes, power usage, and thereby cost, also increases. Therefore, as more computations and processes are performed in data centers, it may be desirable to develop an efficient means for estimating energy usage and increasing efficiency.